This invention relates to a plane antenna having two conductive plates maintained in spaced-parallel relation to each other.
For example, Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 59-200503 and 59-207705 disclose plane antennas having two metal disc plates maintained in spaced-parallel relation to each other by means of a plurality of metal pins. However, such conventional plane antennas employ a number of separate parts and thus require an increased number of separate assembling processes. Therefore, it is difficult to produce plane antenna on a mass production basis. In addition, since such conventional plane antennas are heavy and subject to a great moment, they are unsuitable for attachment on an automotive vehicle.